


One Ended Silence, One New Love, One Wedding

by SpitFireOrMarmalade



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5297429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpitFireOrMarmalade/pseuds/SpitFireOrMarmalade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the beginning of a possible project that I may continue if this fic is enjoyed. This tells the story of Phineas's wedding from the perspective of Baljeet. Baljeet expects to meet his old nemesis, but may discover something quite different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Ended Silence, One New Love, One Wedding

It had been five years since Baljeet had seen any of his old friends, so today would be a big day for him. He had gone straight into high school after elementary school so naturally over time he separated from his friend group. The only time he could spend with them was in the summer, but those days were always filled with torment from his previous bully, Buford. Buford, just thinking of him made Baljeet nearly cringe. His old tormenter could never stop torturing him, from the constant wedgies to the varying verbal assaults, he always knew just what to do to make Baljeet feel insignificant. And today he would have to face him.   
In his mind Baljeet had created a long and elegant speech of what to say when he saw Buford. He would call out his rude and inhumane behavior, and tell him that he could just go die, because while Buford was off writing some crappy little piece of Gorilla Theater, Baljeet was working on his second book on the history of cellular development, the first of which gave him enough money to buy his dream home. (I lovely three bed four bath home in Stanford CA with a gracious view of the ocean just yards away.) And while Bufford was walking down city streets hungry waiting for his muse, Baljeet had just received tenure and a major salary increase from Stanford. Baljeet had rehearsed this dialog five hundred times over, but he knew he would never say it. He would chicken out like he always used to. So it was best just to laugh and smile, pretend it wasn’t eating him up inside.   
He fixed his collar and checked the time out of the corner of his eye it was 7:38 he could leave in ten minutes and still be early. He examined himself in the mirror, he looked frail. He had grown a lot as time passed, he was presently six foot one, which wouldn’t seem quite as tall if it wasn’t for the fact that he was severely underweight. Sometimes he wanted to curse his high metabolism, but he knew it was better that the alternative, to be overweight like that asshole Bufford.   
He wonder why Phineas had invited him. He hadn’t seen him or Isabella since Phineas’ eighteenth birthday, now they were all twenty five. The last of them he had seen was Ferb, when he stayed in his home so he could give a lecture to the students of Harvard. He and Vanessa had eloped the day Ferb turned eighteen, which led to quite a bit of controversy through the Flynn-Fletcher Household. Balajeet was one of the few to support him, he was the sole friend from childhood to attend the wedding (aside from Phineas of course). But still he hadn’t seen Ferb in five years. And now it was Phineas’ wedding.  
Baljeet ran his fingers through his hair to fix it in place, and then headed down to the Hampton Inn’s lobby, where they were arranged to meet. He checked the clock on his phone; 7:42; still early, damn.   
When he got down to the lobby he soon discovered he was not going to be alone. Hell to those Van Stomm’s and their obsessive love of alarm clocks. He wondered whether he should go up and say hi or just wait for someone else to show up. Before he could decide Phineas showed up, allowing him to approach.  
“Hey Baljeet, glad you made it,” Phineas said.  
“Hey Phineas.”  
“Thanks, well we’ll probably get going whenever Ferb gets here. You know, I haven’t seen you in forever, what’s been going on in your life lately.”  
Baljeet considered whether or not to regale him with the depressing abyss that was his social life. His ex-boyfriend had just dumped him and now he was all alone, and his closest friend, who was most likely Ferb had only communicated with him for the last few years by text. So Baljeet decided to just say, “Not much.”   
“Well that’s cool, well if you couldn’t already tell, I’m engaged.”  
“Yeah congrats, I can’t believe I hadn’t actually said that yet.”  
“That’s part of the reason I only invited you guys to the bachelor party. We all grew up together, and some of us haven’t talked in years, I was hoping we could all get a little closer.”  
“So,” Buford said, this being his first move in the conversation. “Is Isabella hot naked.”  
Baljeet blushed at this and Phineas, working to keep the civility in the conversation said, “I don’t really know. I mean I imagine so. She’s pretty conservative so we’re waiting until we’re married, so tomorrow night.”  
“Sounds lame,” said Bufford gruffly.  
“So are you dating anyone presently Bufford?” Phineas inquired cheerfully.  
“Just casual stuff really, for a while I was dating this guy Markus, but then I cheated on him with Tiffany so it had to end.”  
Baljeet was surprised to learn Bufford was bi. He knew he was at least straight from previous encounters, but this totally shocked him. He tried to avoid the few odd exhilarating thoughts racing through his mind.  
“How about you Baljeet, got a girlfriend?” asked Phineas.  
“I’m… um…well…how can I say this…um…”  
“He’s gay,” Bufford interrupted.  
“Bufford, be nice,” said Phineas sternly.   
“Well actually it’s true Phineas”.  
“What, really? I thought cause of you and Ginger.”  
“Nope, I’m gay. Ginger and I broke up when came out. But we ended well, she was really more physicked to have a gay ex-boyfriend than anything else.”  
“Well do you have a boyfriend?”  
“I had a pretty serious relationship with my ex Evan, but that ended so…”  
“Well, I really had no idea, sorry if I said anything rude.”  
“No it’s fine, it happens a lot.”  
Baljeet wondered how Bufford knew he was gay. Had Ferb told him?”  
“So,” said Baljeet smugly, “How’s the playwriting going Bufford?”  
“Pretty good, I’ve done a few off Broadway performances.”  
“Oh, well that’s great. I’ve also been doing quite a bit of writing as well. Only of course they were on the history of cellular development, a truly riveting topic.”  
“So how long is this whole ordeal going to be?” asked Bufford.  
Baljeet was sad Bufford had interrupted his bragging.  
“What do you mean?” Asked Phineas.  
Before Bufford could answer Ferb walked up to join the group…

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I have not finished yet, but if you enjoy this fic please let me know so I can work to keep going.


End file.
